heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers |-|Current Powers= *'Translation Field:' Adam has the ability to emit a field that translates every language spoken or written inside it into American English for Adam and into the native language for others of who he is speaking to. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. *'Augment Physiology (Star Trek only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced durability, accelerated healing factor, illness resistance, enhanced senses, lung adaptation, longevity, Vulcan nerve pinch resistance and telepathic resistance. *'Artificial Physiology (Doctor Who only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, accelerated healing factor, illness resistance, enhanced senses, lung adaptation, longevity, telepathy, telekinesis, precognition and telepathic resistance. *'Hydrokinesis (X-Men only):' Adam can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can also turn himself into water. *'Technopathy (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. only):' Adam can control technology with his mind, able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. He can also activate or deactivate technology. *'Metahuman Physiology (Arrowverse only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, intangibility, invisibility, telepathy, telepathic immunity, dream walking, possession and flight. *'Daxamite Physiology (DC Extended Universe only):' Adam has the powers of solar energy absorption, super strength, super agility, super speed, invulnerability, accelerated healing factor, super breath, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, flight and lead immunity. *'Enhanced Physiology (Gotham only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, enhanced durability, accelerated healing factor and pain immunity. *'Force Powers (Star Wars only):' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. *'Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Physiology (Tokyo Ghoul only):' After inheriting Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou, Adam has displayed a unique healing factor, as well as a rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, kagune manipulation and immense pain tolerance. Due to the hybrid vigor, Adam's abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born ghoul. *'Decade Powers (Kamen Rider only):' Adam has the powers of reality alteration, resurrection, age negation, dream walking, telepathy, memory manipulation, mediumship, phantom-mana channeling, fruit transmutation, Heavy Acceleration immunity, Mirror World travel, Clock Up vision, Ongekibou empowerment and fullbottle augmentation. *'Original Bugster Virus (Kamen Rider only):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, natural game disease immunity, gashat creation, virus neutralization, teleportation, data mimicry and pause immunity. *'Magic (Buffy only):' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, telekinesis, sleep sedation, force field generation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring, binding and scrying. *'Magic (Supernatural only):' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, telekinesis, sleep sedation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, electrokinesis, astral projection, illusion, binding, tracking, trapping and angel warding. *'Death's Ring (Supernatural only):' Adam has the powers of nigh-omniscience, tactile necrokinesis, invisibility, intangibility, soul control, chronokinesis, teleportation, localization and resurrection. |-|Former Powers= *'Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology (Vampire Diaries only):' Adam had the powers of super strength, super speed, super agility, super senses, accelerated healing factor, super durability, advanced immunity, emotional control, enhanced emotions, advanced mind compulsion, telepathy, dream manipulation, illusions and psychic pain infliction. *'Shinigami Eyes (Death Note only):' Adam could see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. *'Magic (Harry Potter only):' Adam had the powers of wandless magic, nonverbal magic, powering-up magic, charm casting, jinxing, cursing, counter-jinxing, counter-cursing, counter-enchanting, telekinesis, occlumency, legilimency, memory erasing, divination, animal communication, healing, transfiguration, human transfiguration, untransfiguration, disarming, levitation, wand-lighting, wand-extinguishing, unlocking, anti-unlocking, vanishing, exploding, blasting, patronus, protective enchanting, magic resistance, stunning, full body-binding, pain infliction and apparition. *'Magic (Charmed only):' Adam had the powers of spell casting, potion making, scrying, telekinesis, telematerialization, sensing, empathy, mediumship, omnilingualism, super strength, orbing, remote orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, photokinesis, thermokinesis, hovering, premonition, glamouring, mind manipulation, dream leaping, astral projection, electrokinesis, force fields, invisibility, energy waves, power granting/stripping, regeneration, high resistance, immunity, molecular dispersion, portal creation, reconstitution and immortality. *'Vigors (BioShock Infinite only):' Adam had Bucking Bronco, Charge, Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, Possession, Return to Sender, Shock Jockey, Undertow and Ironsides. *'Plasmids (BioShock only):' Adam had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winters, Peeping Tom, Aero Dash, Gravity Well and Little Sister Antidote. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration, as shown when he effectively, in separate occasions, outmaneuvered both Genm and Sniper who are both at their Level 3 forms while Adam is only on Level 2. Furthermore, his gaming skills are frightening, as evidenced despite being only at Level 3 he managed to overpower a Bugster who is a Level 30, stating that one of gaming's thrills is figuring out how to defeat stronger opponents. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Using his quinque, Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water, being able slice through a ghoul's kagune and also use it efficiently with his own kagune. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses |-|Current Weaknesses= *'Desperate Curiosity:' Adam can be easily attracted to anything that is mysterious and interesting and tends to do a total discovery for it. This will continue until either he reaches a conclusion or someone forcibly stops him during progress. *'Merciful/Compassionate Nature:' Adam has a merciful and compassionate nature, frequently apologize to those in pain or distress. He consistently extended an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a close friend or a fellow rider. *'Overwhelming (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. only):' Adam can have the potential to be overwhelmed by incoming electronic signals and incapacitated by an E-mail bomb to a specific signal he is reading forcing him to absorb a tremendous amount of data all at once. *'Power-Dampening Tech (Arrowverse only):' If Adam is wearing power-dampening cuffs, he can't use his powers. *'Binding (Supernatural only):' Adam can effectively be bound by Lucifer or other beings. *'Death's Scythe (Supernatural only):' It can kill anything including him. |-|Former Weaknesses= *'Overextending:' Controlling and manipulating heavy objects or great bodies of water with his mind over an excessive period of time is exhausting. This weaknesses was eventually overcome. *'Lead (DC Extended Universe only):' Weapons made from lead will penetrate his skin. If lead stays in his system for too long, he would die from the poisoning. This weakness was cure by Wayne Enterprises. *'Broken Neck (Vampire Diaries only):' Breaking his neck would not kill him, but it would render him unconscious for several minutes. *'The Cure (Vampire Diaries only):' If he takes the cure, he would revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents him from being immortal again, causing his body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation (Vampire Diaries only):' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause him to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. He would appear as a corpse and could only start functioning again once he feed on blood. This process could be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'The First Stake (Vampire Diaries only):' The only weapon on earth that could permanently kill him, it comes from an ancient Donkey's leg bone that existed during the time he became a vampire and was used as the source of his immortality. *'Lack of Salt (BioShock Infinite only):' If Adam run out of salt he wouldn't be able to use his vigor's powers. *'Lack of EVE (BioShock only):' If Adam run out of EVE he wouldn't be able to use his plasmid's powers. Equipment |-|Current Equipment= *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *'Currency:' Adam has Federation Credits, Beryllium, Klingon Darseks, Ferengi Latinum, Bajoran Litas, Mari Renns, UK Pounds, US Dollars, Euros, Pestas, French Francs, Doubloons, Sesterces, Gold, Credits, Grotzits, Opeks, Sentient money, Units, DollarPounds, Schmeckles, Smidgen, Galactric Credits, Peggats and Japanese Yen. *'Starfleet Duty Uniforms:' Adam has a command duty uniform (2256; Captain's variant), Imperial captain uniform (2256), command duty uniform (2364-2366; Type A), command duty uniform (2366-2370; Type B), command duty uniform (2368; Captain's variant), command duty uniform (2370-2373), command duty uniform (2373-2380) and command duty uniform (2373; Captain's variant). *'Starfleet Gears:' Adam has a tactical gear (2240s), Imperial tactical gear (2256), excursion gear (2240s), a thruster suit (2240s), covert ops attire (2369), an excursion uniform (2373), flight suit (2377) and desert command robes (2375). *'Starfleet Equipment:' Adam has a communicator, a combadge, a tricorder, a Federation PADD, a flashlight, a SIMs beacon, a holo-tool, a bio-dampener, a medkit, a survival kit, a type 2 phaser, a type 3 phaser and a compression phaser rifle. *''Star Trek'' Weapons: Adam has a Klingon disruptor, a Romulan disruptor, a sonic disruptor, a Bajoran phaser, a Bajoran phaser rifle, a Cardassian disruptor rifle and a Kellerun assault rifle. *''Doctor Who'' Equipment: Adam has a sonic screwdriver, a laser spanner, psychic paper, a TARDIS key, a vortex manipulator, a invisibility watch, a galactic passport, a bio-dampener, a dinosaur stun gun, a water pistol, an atmospheric density jacket and a cyber-suit. *''Red Dwarf'' Equipment: Adam has a bazookoid, a canary prison gun, a molecular destabilizer, the Time Wand and the Matter Paddle. *''Rick and Morty'' Equipment: Adam has a portal gun, a laser gun, a Plumbus, interdimensional goggles and a time stabilizing collar. *'X-Uniforms:' Adam worn a yellow and blue/black flight suit (1962; original), a black leather suit (2000-2006; original), a black armor suit (2023; original), a brown and black armor-plated flight suit (1983; revised), a black and dark navy armor-plated suit (1983; revised) and a yellow and dark navy armor suit (2016; revised). *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment:' Adam has a I.C.E.R. pistol, a Night-Night pistol, a taser rod, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard, backscatter glasses, a photostatic veil and a bulletproof vest. *'Ghost Suit:' Adam worn a white suit that has the functions of aerodynamics, communications link, defibrillator, identity concealment, intense temperature and abrasion resistance, HD mini-camera, sensor system, therma-threading, voice alterer, heads-up display (HUD), self-repair armor, Nano-liquid circuitry and full-spectrum scanning. *'Superboy Suit:' Adam worn a black spandex suit with red piping. *'Hunter Equipment:' Adam has ID cards, a police scanner, an EMF meter, a computer, Holy water, salt, Goofer dust, iron, silver, gold, Hellhound glasses, supernatural handcuffs, knives, Enochian brass knuckles, an archangel blade, wooden stakes, a hand-held flamethrower, Holy oil, dead man's blood, lamb blood, borax and a Men of Letters key. *'Power Suit:' Adam worn a powerful armoured exoskeleton that is linked with his central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neurally. It is also designed to increase his natural strength, allowing him to perform super-human feats. It is also designed with a helmet that retracts at his will, enable him to effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half. The suit also provides a high degree of protection against gunfire, explosives and radiation at any level. *''Wolfenstein'' Equipment: Adam has a Schutzstaffel commandant uniform, a handgun (1960), a Schockhammer X, an automatic shotgun, a Sturmgewehr, an assault rifle (1960), a MP61 machine gun, a Kamfpistole, a Dieselkraftwerk, a LaserKraftWerk, a laser cutter, knives, handgranates, Tesla grenades and hand grenades. *'Planetary Union Equipment:' Adam has a Planetary Union engineering uniform, Planetary Union communicator and energy-directed pistol. *'Police Equipment:' Adam has a police badge, a Desert Eagle Mark XIX pistol, a Jericho 941 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226R pistol, a Colt 1851 Navy pistol with ivory grips, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol, a Remington 870P shotgun, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun, a Remington 870 shotgun, a Winchester Model 1200 shotgun, a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW submachine gun and a bulletproof vest. *''Star Wars'' Equipment: Adam has a stormtrooper armor, a Imperial military uniform, Jedi robes, a yellow lightsaber, a darksaber, a Power 5 blaster and a E-11 blaster rifle. *'Men in Black Equipment:' Adam has a Men in Black suit, a De-Atomizer pistol, De-Atomizer shotgun and a Neuralyzer. *'Quantic Dream Equipment:' Adam has a police badge, a DPA ID card, a Taurus PT92 pistol, CIA artic gear and Japanese military artic gear. *'BSAA Equipment:' Adam has a BSAA SOA uniform, a flashlight, med injectors, strong med injectors, first aid meds, strong first aid meds, steroids, stabilizers, health tablets, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, tourniquet, disinfectants, a Genesis, a radio, a gas mask, a combat knife, a crowbar, an Albert-01 pistol, a 44 Magnum pistol, a Triple Shot pistol, a Magnum L. Hawk pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Thor's Hammer shotgun, an assault shotgun, a triple-barreled shotgun, a Ithaca M37 shotgun, a M3 shotgun, a SIG 556 assault rifle, a AK-74 assault rifle, a G36 assault rifle, a P19 machine gun, a MP-AF machine gun, a VZ61 submachine gun, flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades, neuro-stun grenades, shock grenades, pulse grenades, B.O.W. decoy grenades, smokescreen bottles, exploding bottles, firebomb bottles, decoy bottles and a bulletproof vest. *''Kamen Rider'' Equipment: Adam has a Decadriver, Rider Cards, Joker Memory, Skull Memory, T2 Skull Memory, Combat Gamer, Safari Gamer, Proto Combat Gamer, Proto Robot Gamer, Fullbottles, a K-Touch, Genesis Phone, a Ride Booker, Genesis Defender, Rider Weapons, Maximum Slot, Skull Magnum, air force wingers, Gatling combats, Gekitotsu Smasher, Final Form Rides, Machine Decader, Machine Genesis and SkullBoilder. *'USS ''Genesis:' Adam owned a starship that has deflector shields, ablative generators, ablative hull armor, camouflage field, multi-adaptive shielding, regenerative shielding, energy dissipator, phasers, locator beam, tractor beam, photon torpedoes, plasma torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, chroniton torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, temporal grace, transwarp drive, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The ship also has various compartments, which are: :*The USS ''Genesis has three decks and two sub-decks. |-|Former Equipment= *'Currency:' Adam had Blemflarcks, Pandora Dollars, Eridium, Moonstones, UK Galleons (wizard), US Dragots (wizard), Nigerian Naira, Tayden, Credit Cubes, Silver Eagles and Rapture Dollars. *''Tales from the Borderlands'' Equipment: Adam had an Omega shield, an Aries pistol, a Carnage shotgun and MIRV grenades. *''Borderlands 2'' Equipment: Adam had a Shield, a Spike Shield, a 1340 Shield, a Aequitas Shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Love Thumper shield, an Order shield, a Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield, a Flame of the Firehawk shield, a Basic Repeater pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Grog Nozzle pistol, a Law pistol, a Little Evie pistol, a Pocket Rocket pistol, a Teapot pistol, a Dart pistol, a Development shotgun, a Heart Breaker shotgun, a Jolly Roger shotgun, a Landscaper shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Orphan Maker shotgun, a RokSalt shotgun, a Tidal Wave shotgun, a Triquetra shotgun, a SWORDSPLOSION!!! shotgun, a Boom Puppy assault rifle, a Evil Smasher assault rifle, a Kitten assault rifle, a Rapier assault rifle, a Scorpio assault rifle, a Stomper assault rifle, a Bane submachine gun, a Chulainn machine gun, a Crit submachine gun, a Lascaux submachine gun, a Orc submachine gun, a Sand Hawk submachine gun, a Creamer rocket launcher, a Roaster rocket launcher, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades and MIRV grenades. *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' Equipment: Adam had a Invigoration Oz kit, a Springs' Oz kit, a Systems Purge Oz kit, a Support Relay Oz kit, a 3DD1.E Oz kit, an Oxidizer Oz kit, a Moonlight Saga Oz kit, an Asteroid Belt shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Haymaker shield, a Rapid Release shield, a Shield of Ages, a Slammer shield, a Sunshine shield, an Avalanche shield, a Black Hole shield, a Prismatic Bulwark shield, a Cyber Eagle pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Globber pistol, a Gwen's Other Head pistol, a T4s-R pistol, a Zim pistol, a Boganella shotgun, a Company Man shotgun, a Moonface shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Party Line shotgun, a Torguemada shotgun, a Wombat shotgun, a Cry Baby assault rifle, a Ice Scream assault rifle, a Wallop assault rifle, a Fusillade assault rifle, a KarBoom assault rifle, a Boxxy Gunn submachine gun, a Fridgia submachine gun, a Frostfire submachine gun, a Meat Grinder submachine gun, a Fatale submachine gun, a Torrent submachine gun, a HellFire submachine gun, a Bright Spadroon laser gun, a E-GUN laser gun, a Firestarta laser gun, a Freezeasy laser gun, a Mining Laser gun, a Vandergraffen laser gun, a Vibra-Pulse laser gun, a Zappinator laser gun, a Excalibastard laser gun, The ZX-1 laser gun, a Volt Thrower rocket launcher, a Berrigan rocket launcher, a Cryophobia rocket launcher, Singularity grenades, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades and MIRV grenades. *''Alien'' Equipment: Adam had a laser pistol, a Okee-Doke Corral Cowboy pistol, a M41A pulse rifle with a M240 incinerator unit and a Draco Double Burner. *''Harry Potter'' Equipment: Adam had a watch, a schoolbag, a pine wand with a phoenix feather core, the Elder Wand, a Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform, a Gryffindor scarf, a winter cloak, protective gloves, the Cloak of Invisibility, dress robes, an overcoat with a undetectable extension charm on the pockets and protection against most dark magic, a time turner, a Prefect badge and a Head Boy badge. *''The Evil Within'' Equipment: Adam had a flashlight, medical syringes, green gels, red gels, a combat knife, a M1911A1 Colt pistol, a double-barreled shotgun, an assault rifle, bottles and grenades. *''Ben 10'' Equipment: Adam had a Plumber suit (green variant), the Omnitrix (duplicate), a Tenn-Speed and a Time Cycle. *'Columbia Equipment:' Adam had salt flasks, lockpicks, a Paddywhacker pistol, a China Boom shotgun, a Heater shotgun, a Triple R machine gun and a Reapter machine gun. *'Rapture Equipment:' Adam had bandages, EVE flasks, EVE hypos, an automatic hack tool, a genetic key, a wrench, a Paddywhacker pistol, a double-barreled shotgun and a Tommy machine gun. *'US Army Equipment:' Adam had a US army uniform, a Colt M1911A1 pistol, a handgun (1946), a Schockhammer, a double-barreled shotgun, assault rifle (1946), a submachine gun and Mdl. 24 grenades. *''Life is Strange'' Equipment: Adam had a computer, a journal and Warren's flash drive. *''Silent Hill'' Equipment: Adam had a SHPD uniform, a police badge, a FBI badge, a flashlight, a radio, maps, health drinks, Ampoule, serums, holy candles, saint medallions, a crowbar, a combat knife, a fire axe, a Great Knife, a Beretta 92FS centurion pistol, a Remington M870 shotgun and a submachine gun. *''Resident Evil'' Equipment: Adam had a flashlight, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, a gas mask, a combat knife, a crowbar, a Punisher pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Striker shotgun, a Remington M870 shotgun, a Chicago Typewriter machine gun, a MP5 submachine gun, flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades and a bulletproof vest. *'RCPD Equipment:' Adam had a RCPD uniform, a RCPD SWAT uniform, a police badge, a flashlight, a radio, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, a combat knife, a crowbar, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Remington M870 shotgun, a MP5 submachine gun, a grenade launcher, flash grenades, hand grenades, Molotov cocktails and a bulletproof vest. *'JMC Uniforms:' Adam worn a JMC senior officer uniform, a JMC officer dark jacket, a JMC senior officer uniform (rebuilt Red Dwarf), a JMC lilac prison jumpsuit and a JMC canary uniform. *'Starfleet Dress Uniforms:' Adam had a Starfleet dress uniform (2364; Type A), Starfleet dress uniform (2365; Type B), Starfleet dress uniform (2367; Type C), Starfleet command dress uniform (2370; Type D), Starfleet command dress uniform (2374; Type A) and Starfleet dress uniform (2375; Type B). Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive